A Force of Darkness
by xSimplyCreativex
Summary: "This isn't you," Peter said in a low voice. "It's that thing. It's controlling you." He took a step forward, but Gwen's scream made him freeze in place. He knew it was Venom's way of telling him not to move. "This is me. I'm a force of darkness. You can't stop me, Spiderman, and you can't save her either!" * movie version* *violence and adult themes*
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: For those of you who are waiting me to update on my Reign fic, I promise I'm working on it! It'll be updated very soon!oh btw here's a spiderman fic! It takes place after TASM but before TASM2! As you could already guess, it's based on the movie version! Hope you enjoy! There will be no a/n at the bottom so let me say it now...review pwease. BTW: I did a major change! i know that Eddie is Venom, but it made more sense for Flash to be Venom and not agent Venom. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own TASM...):**

* * *

He saw Gwen make her way into the library. She had many books in her hands, and as she was making her way into the library a guy bumped into her. Not just any guy. It was Flash. Books covered the floor, and Peter could almost feel Gwen's annoyance. Flash quickly picked up all the books from the floor, and handed them to Gwen. Peter used his keen hearing to eavesdrop on the conversation.

"Uh, I'm so sorry, Gwen," Flash apologized.

"Don't worry about it," Gwen replied. She looked at Flash and her brows furrowed. "Flash, what are you doing?" Now it was Flash's turn to be confused. "Huh?" Was all he said.

"What are you doing at the library?" Gwen continued. "It's not exactly your favorite place in the world."

"Oh!" Flash realized her confusion. "Believe it or not, I checked out a book, but it was due so..."

"Oh, really? What book was it?"

"It was for Biology. I needed to study and get my grades up."

"And did you study?" Gwen raised one eyebrow.

Flash chuckled. "Umm, I just haven't had time..."

Gwen nodded. "I see. Well, see you later, Flash." Gwen went back into the library.

Peter sighed, and put his mask back on. It's been weeks since he's been able to be around Gwen. "Able" as in being around her in peace without worrying about his promise. Although he has slipped and has accidentally kissed her in the last few weeks, and maybe they might have gone on dates, but then he would say it was all a mistake, and he would see her face and would want to kiss her again; he wouldn't. Ever since he made his promise, he checks on her everyday. Yes, it may seem a little stalk-ish, but he will take what he can get. At least he has memories. A memory of them kissing for the first time. A memory of her tending his wounds after he fought with the lizard. Her hands were so gentle, soft, loving. Peter sighed again. God, this is so hard. The situation becomes even harder after he thinks of the many moments he shared with Gwen, and the ones he imagines. Before Gwen even started to talk to him, he had this humongous crush on her. He would always imagine talking to her, and when he finally did, his imagination went wild. He started imagining her lips against his, and when that kiss actually happened, he started imagining more things.

Peter shakes his head. He needs to not think for a while. Peter looks out into the city. Although he's on the roof of a building, there is another building in front of him that blocks the breath taking view. So sitting peacefully and staring off into nothing is out, but who said he wanted to do that anyways? Right now he wants to feel weightless. He wants to feel like he's flying. Peter smiles beneath his mask. It's time to go for a swing.

* * *

Peter makes his way into the classroom with his head down.

"Parker," the teacher said, "Late again?" Peter raised his head to look at the teacher.

"I'm sorry, Mrs," Peter responded. The teacher gave him a look. "What have I said about calling me 'Mrs', Mr. Parker?" The teacher chastised.

"Sorry, Mrs. Wicks," Peter apologized. "I promise-"

"Again with the promises you just can't keep," Mrs. Wicks exclaimed. At that sentence Peter felt his stomach do a double flip, and he could swear he heard Gwen take in a breath. "Take a seat," the teacher finished the conversation. Peter made his way to his seat, and as he passed, Gwen looked away and out to the window. He took his seat behind Gwen and set his backpack down. This was complete torture. Everyday he had to sit behind her and smell her magnificent scent, but today something more was added on to the torture.

Flash.

Flash transferred into this class three days ago and sat across the classroom, but today he sat in an empty desk next to Gwen. Peter saw as Flash passed a note to Gwen. She hesitated before reaching out to it. Flash watched her with a smile and Gwen returned a smile after reading the note. Peter gritted his teeth and accidentally broke the pencil he was holding. He let out a small breath and reached down to get another pencil from his backpack. As he came back up he saw Flash staring at Gwen's thighs. Peter felt his hands shake, and he suddenly felt an intense hatred towards Flash...and skirts.

The minutes went by, and it took all of Peter's force of will not to beat the living crap out of Flash. Seriously, the dude would keep on looking over at Gwen. He would look at her from head to toe. When his eyes would linger too long on Gwen's thighs, Peter would cough obnoxiously and Flash would come out of the spell he was in. At one point Peter thought, 'Horny bastard.' The good thing is that Gwen didn't even talk to him for the rest of the class. She was too focused on her school work.

Peter jumped in his seat when the bell rang. Finally, torture's over.

Oh, wait. Spoke too soon.

He saw Flash catch up to Gwen in the hallway. He would have used his keen hearing, but the jealousy didn't even let him think. He saw Gwen hand Flash a piece of paper and then she walked off. What the hell is in that piece of paper? Her phone number? Her address? A time and place? He wasn't going to stand there and wonder about it. He started speed walking until he was close enough to Gwen. He was walking right behind her. He grabbed her by the elbow and turned her to face his direction. The motion was so fast she could barely get out a "What?-" before he opened the janitor's closet. He quickly made his way in and yanked Gwen after him. He closed the door and turned his attention back to Gwen.

"Hey," he said awkwardly.

"Hi," She said with a smile. "Are you okay?"

"Why?" Peter responded.

"I heard there was a fire in an apartment building, and Spiderman came to the rescue. Did you get hurt?" She asked worriedly.

"No, I mean, yes. But I heal...very fast."

"Right. I forget. Is Peter Parker okay?"

Peter stayed silent for a couple of seconds before he started to shake his head.

"Why?" Gwen said in a worried voice while he shook his head.

Peter stopped shaking his head and looked at Gwen. He cupped Gwen's face in his hands and kissed her softly. He brushed his lips against hers, but then he deepened the kiss. Her lips were soft and warm, and they moved perfectly along with his.

He hadn't kissed her in two weeks, but it felt like years to him. He let all the jealousy, desperation, and love flow out of him and into the kiss. He pulled away and looked at her. She was breathing heavily. His hands were still cupping her beautiful face. He let one hand trace down her neck. She shivered at his touch. "Because," he said, his hand had already traced her shoulder and was now going down bare her arm, " it pains me to see other guys flirt with you." His hand had reached her hand, and their fingers intertwined. Gwen let out a breath and looked at him in confusion, but then realized what he meant.

"There's nothing going on between me and Flash." She told Peter.

"I know, but he obviously wants something to do with you."

"That doesn't matter, because I don't want anything of that sort with Flash."

"What did you give Flash in the hallway?" He asked.

Gwen sighed. "The note he gave me in class."

"What did the note say?"

"Peter, why does it matter?"

"It just does."

"It doesn't matter-"

"-yes it does!"

"No it doesn't. It's-"

"It matters."

"Just a-"

"I just want to know."

"Stupid note. Peter-"

"If it's stupid then why don't you just tell me-"

"Because it's stupid."

"Tell me."

"Why does this matter?!"

"Because I love you, Gwen! And I hate to see other boys smile at you the way Flash did! I hate the way he looks at you-"

"Peter-"

"By the way, he's such a- such a- such a-"

"Seriously, Pete-"

"-Horny bastard. He wouldn't stop staring at some places of your body. What the hell? He could have made it a little bit less obvious! I need to buy that guy some shades!"

"Peter!" Gwen said in an annoyed voice. "You don't have to worry about what was in the note. It doesn't matter now. It never mattered."

Peter swallowed back his jealousy. Gwen sighed.

"Sorry," Peter said with his head down.

"Peter, look at me." Peter did as she ordered. "I love you. You have always been so...kind to me. You have always respected me, and I appreciate that," Gwen smiled at him and touched his cheek with one of her hands while the other one was still holding on to his hand. "I just want you to know that you have my permission." Peter's lips parted. "If what you need is my permission, I give it to you." It took Peter a couple of seconds to realize what she meant. Peter wasn't a virgin, an he knew Gwen wasn't one either. How did he know? Because they had already...done it. Peter never told Gwen he lost his virginity to her, and he wasn't quite sure if she lost her virginity to him. He just didn't think it would be right to touch her again after his promise, but he was tired of holding back. She did give him permission, right? Peter kissed Gwen once again. The kiss was automatically passionate. His arms encircled her waist and his hands were resting on her lower back. He pulled her closer. Her hands were around his neck once again. His lips moved along with hers. Gwen bit his lower lip and he groaned in response. He broke the kiss and slowly traced her jawline with kisses. While still kissing, he took one step forward and Gwen's back hit a shelf. Peter sensed something was about to fall from the shelf above Gwen's head. He couldn't just step back and bring Gwen with him so the thing would miss her head. The closet was way too small for him to do that, so he quickly spun 180 degrees to change positions. He felt something heavy fall on his head and he winced in pain. A gallon of bleach fell to floor.

"Ow," Peter said as he touched the top of his head.

"Are you okay?" Gwen asked as she pulled away from his embrace.

"Yeah, yeah," Peter said with a smile.

Gwen smiled back at him. "Thank you, Peter." Peter was about to move closer to Gwen, but then the closet door swung open. Both of them jumped in surprise, and looked over at the school janitor.

"What the hell is going on?!" The janitor exclaimed.

"Uh," Peter couldn't really find a worthy excuse. "What...do you mean?"

"What do I mean?!" The janitor's face was turning red. "Why are you in the janitors closet and not in class?!"

"Whaaaaaat?" Peter said lamely. "We're in the janitors closet? I thought this was health class. Sorry. C'mon, Gwen. Out we go." Peter grabbed Gwen's hand and pulled her out of the janitors closet. They quickly jogged out of the janitor's sight. When they were safe and free from the janitor's wrath, Peter started to laugh. Gwen giggled along with him.

"I think he bought it," Peter said sarcastically. He realized they were still holding hands.

"I need to get to class," Gwen said.

"Oh, yeah. Me, too."

"I'll see you later?" Gwen said in a hopeful voice. Peter nodded, and a grin started to appear on his face. Gwen gave him a peck on the lips and let go of his hand. "Bye," she said as she turned around and headed to class.

The feeling of being watched surfaced again. Peter turned around to see if anyone was around, but he didn't find anyone. He was in the safety of his bedroom. This feeling has been going on for days now, but every time he looked around, no one was there. Peter shook his head deciding it was all in his head. He quickly took off his Spiderman suit. Dodging bullets and stopping criminals from robbing banks didn't really take a lot out of him, but it did make him hungry. He grabbed his phone, which was laying on the bed, and dialed Gwen.

"Peter?" She answered.

"Um, hey," Peter responded. "Do you wanna go out for some lunch?"

"Sure. Where?"

"Cafe Cluny."

"Okay. I'll meet you there."

Peter hung up and quickly put on a tee shirt, jeans, a jacket, and his backpack. He quickly left the house hoping to escape the feeling of being watched, but what he didn't know was that it wasn't just a feeling.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's chapter two! A/N at the bottom.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TASM or the Great Gatsby.**

He made his way past the crowd of people. He loved New York and everything, but sometimes it was a pain in the ass. Especially during the holiday time, when the amount of tourists would triple. His thoughts were interrupted by the sight of a beautiful blond. It's like everything else turned black, and she was the only thing he saw. He instinctively smiled as he walked up to her. She was looking everywhere trying to find him, yet she didn't see him approaching. When he was close enough, she finally saw him. She greeted him with the most beautiful smile. As he made his short trip towards her, he admired her. She had straight white teeth that complimented her naturally rosy lips. Her blond curls cascade down her shoulders, and her eyes, oh her eyes, he could just get lost in those deep blue eyes.

"Hey," he said in his usual awkwardness. Her smile turns into a grin. His awkwardness was just one of the many things she loved about him.

"Come on," she said. " it's freezing out here." They made their way into Cafe Cluny. There was a crowd of people surrounding a table. Peter heard "I love your acting" "I'm such a huge fan." Two girls made their way to their table. "Omg, I can't believe I just met stonefield. Aren't they such a cute couple?!"

Peter swallowed. He only wished he could have a normal relationship like every other couple. They sat at a table and ordered. They talked and laughed and smiled for who knows how long. He lost track of time.

"I'll be right back. I need to go to the restroom," he announced.

"Okay," she smiled up at him as he stood up and made his way towards the restrooms. If he even dared to laugh one more time, he would wet his pants. He frowned as he made his way back. Flash was at the table talking to Gwen. He quickly approached the table. Flash looked up and smiled.

"Oh, hey, Peter," Flash greeted him. Flash no longer bullied Peter. He actually tried to talk to him, but Peter just couldn't be friends with him knowing he still has feelings for Gwen. Peter just gave him an empty smile.

"What are you doing here?" Flash asked. Then realization hit in. His eyes darkened. "Oh, you're here with Gwen."

Peter smiled a wicked smile. Finally! Peter casually scooted next to Gwen. Both of them were facing Flash, who was sitting at the other end. Peter intertwined his hand with Gwen's. "So, Flash," Peter could feel Gwen was uncomfortable. "What brings you here?"

"Just stopped by for some hot cocoa." He smiled too sweetly at Gwen.

"All by yourself?" Peter said in a mocking voice.

Flash ignored him. "Are you okay, Gwen?"

Gwen's eyes widened. "Yeah, why?"

"You must have hit your head pretty hard if you agreed to go out with this loser."

"Loser?!" Peter exclaimed. In that moment he wanted to scream how this loser saves people everyday. "Peter," Gwen says as she squeezes his hand for reassurance. "I think we should go, and Flash," Gwen turned her attention to him. Flash looked at her expectantly. "Stop being an asshole." Peter smiled at Flash's stunned face. Peter stood up and was followed by Gwen. They walked out of the cafe hand in hand, and left an angered Flash inside.

"You don't have to worry about Flash," Gwen said suddenly. "Or anybody for that matter. "

Peter sighed. He can't really control his jealousy. "You wanna come to my place?" He offered. She nodded.

Peter unlocked the door and let Gwen go in first. She stepped into the small but cozy house. "Where's your Aunt May?" She asked.

Peter smiled internally. "Working."

"Oh," That was all Gwen managed to get out.

Peter suddenly lit up like a Christmas tree. "Oh! There was something I wanted to show you." He led her up to his messy room. "Please don't make a mess," he said sarcastically. She giggled in response.

He showed her his web shooters. He never really got around to it when they dated no problem. He tried explaining how they worked, but she would finish his sentences. She was everything perfect in the world. Brains and beauty. She started exploring his room as he took of his jacket. She found a photo album. Holy shit. Then he realized which album that was.

His baby pictures.

He tried snatching it away from her but she stepped out of his reach. "What?" She asked with a grin on her face. "Gwen, give it to me," he said as his face turned red with embarrassment. She quickly opened the album and her mouth dropped. "Aww, it's little baby Peter." She giggled at the pictures. "Here you are taking a bath!"

Peter chuckled. "Yeah, that photo album was a gift from Aunt May." Gwen giggled again. Okay that's it. Peter made his way towards Gwen, and took the album from her and placed it on the desk. He didn't take his eyes off her, and she didn't take her eyes off him or protested. "Let's do something else," Peter muttered. He cupped Gwen's face with one hand and slowly made his way towards her lips. He brushed his lips against hers and slowly deepened the kiss. His other hand found its way around her waist and pressed her closer to him. Her hands were in his hair. She bit his lower lip and he groaned in response. He pulled away from her lips and kissed her jawline. The hand that was cupping her face was now unzipping her sweater. She shrugged it off as his lips found hers once again. Her hands went back to his hair as he started to trail wet kisses on her neck. She moaned, and he started moving forward while still kissing her. The back of her knees bumped with the edge of the bed. He slowly lowered her onto the bed and he followed. He supported his weight with one elbow so he wouldn't squish her. His other hand trailed up her thigh and went under her skirt. He kissed her hard on the lips. His tongue found its way into her mouth. She broke the kiss and her hands went to his waist. She pulled his shirt over him. She admired his upper body with her hands. Her hands explored his hard toned stomach. Of course, he was in shape. He's Spider-Man for crying out loud. She pushed him so she would be the one on top. His lips parted in surprise. She leaned down to kiss him and his hands found the hem of her tank top. Before she knew it her top was off, and she was in her bra. She kissed him in the corner of his mouth, jaw line, and then she slowly started tracing kisses on his neck. He moaned. His hands were griping her behind. "Oh, Gwen," he groaned. His voice low and husky. He couldn't take it anymore. With one swift movement he was on top of her again. He quickly kissed her on the lips but then moved on to her exposed collar bone. He kissed her shoulders and moved the bra strap out of the way.

He was about to make his way towards her breasts but then that feeling set in. The feeling of being watched. He pushed it aside deciding it's all in his head. He went back to her lips and kissed her passionately, but the feeling got stronger now. Someone must be watching them. He suddenly pulled away from her. Her eyes widened in alarm. "Peter?" Her voice was husky.

He got off of her and started looking for his shirt. "Peter, what's wrong?" Her voice was coated with alarm. He found his shirt and put it on.

He sighed. "I just have this weird feeling."

She frowned in confusion. "I have a feeling that someone's watching us." He explained. Her frown deepened. "What do you mean?"

"It's been like this for the last two weeks. I feel someone- something- might be watching me." He stopped realizing he might sound crazy. He handed her her top and told her to put it on. She did as she was told.

"Come on," he urged. "Let's get out of here."

"Why are you so paranoid?" Gwen asked once they were outside the house. He basically dragged her out of it.

"I don't know," he exclaimed. "I know I'm being watched, but there's never anybody there." Gwen looked at him with worry. What if there was somebody watching? They would have seen them...have sex. She shivered at the thought.

"Are you cold?" Peter whispered. She lied and nodded. Peter shrugged off his coat and wrapped it around Gwen. He pulled her closer and kissed her nose. "I love you," he whispered so softly she could barely hear it. She smiled. "I love you, too." She rested her head on his chest and wrapped her arms around his waist. Even through the clothing she could feel his body heat. "I'm having a huge family diner for my birthday," she broke the silence. "Wanna come?"

"Yeah," he smiled down at her. He was afraid he would have to spend her birthday admiring her from a far, but now they're together...again.

He dodged the bullet that threatened to impact his shoulder. This was almost too easy. With one swift move, he shot a web and caught the weapon. He pulled and the weapon came towards him. He caught it with ease. The criminal came to the realization that he was screwed. He made a run for it.

"Nope," said Peter beneath his mask. "You're not going anywhere." He shot another web that stuck on to the criminal's ankle. He pulled and the criminal fell to his feet. The guy struggled under Peter's control.

"Let me go, Spider-Freak!" The guy shrieked.

Peter tied the guy's hands and feet together with his web, and let him lay on the floor. It's time for the police to deal with him. He left the bank, and started to swing through the city. It was a beautiful Saturday afternoon-

Wait,what? Shit! He's late for a date with Gwen.

He was about to enter the movie theatre, but he bumped into somebody.

"Sorry," he mumbled as he looked up. It was Gwen. "Gwen, I'm so sorry I'm late."

"Where were you? I was just about to leave."

"I- um - had business to take care of." He said lamely.

She nodded as if she understood.

"I'm so sorry, Gwen. If you want, you can lea-"

"No," she replied a little too quickly. "No. I want to be with you." He smiled at her.

"You had me worried sick, Peter," she said suddenly. Peter pursed his lips. He knew how worried Gwen got. He's such an asshole. He should have at least notified or something.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled again. "Can I make it up to you?" He saw her eyes light up. He leaned forward to kiss her, but a cough stopped him. They were blocking the entrance. They said sorry and moved.

"So, what was it this time?" Gwen asked as they made their way into the ticket booth.

"What movie will you guys be seeing today?" The man behind the booth asked before Peter could answer Gwen's question. The guy looked bored until he saw Gwen. He automatically flashed a breath taking smile.

"Two tickets for 'The Great Gatsby' please," Gwen answered. Yeah, she said TWO, buddy. She's not alone.

"That will be $19.50"

Peter took out a twenty and handed it through the little window. It was only then the guy actually noticed Peter. Peter took the change and left the booth as quick as possible.

"This guy," Peter said regarding her previous question. "decided to rob a bank. So cliche."

"I heard Leonardo and Toby are great in this movie," Gwen said as she reached into her Jean pocket. "Here," she handed him two 5 dollar bills.

"No, no," Peter protested. "It was my pleasure."

Gwen set her lips into a line, but didn't complain. "Did you get hurt?"

"No," he breathed. "But sometimes I wish I did. That way you could heal my wounds." He smirked at the memory.

Gwen's eyes widened. "Don't say that! I don't want you getting hurt."

"Don't worry," he tried calming her down. "I heal very quickly." But he knew there were some wounds his super powers couldn't heal.

_**A/N: I suck at updating...I know, but I actually created a schedule. So expect another chapter soon(: Please make sure to review xoxo! Oh and please follow me on Twitter: my username is: twerkingcollins! Please make sure to ask me any questions if you have any!**_

_**~ Bethany**_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: New chapter! SO what do you guys think about Tom Holland as the new Spiderman? I am honestly not s o thrilled about it since i really love andrew, but I feel like he has a Peter Parker vibe! I think he definitely deserves a shot!**

* * *

It was times like these that made Peter truly appreciate being Spiderman. I mean who else can casually swing through sky scrapers and then just sit on top of one as if it were a bench? He could truly admire the sunset and its beauty. He sighed and carefully laid down. He felt so exhausted after a long day of fighting crime. He could just lay down and sleep right here, right now. I mean a five minute nap won't hurt, right?

* * *

He saw himself in Gwen's room. Her intense blue eyes stared at him. Peter was wearing half of his suit. His upper body was exposed and full of bloody scratches. He was holding Gwen's chin as he grinned and said, "They won't see us leave."

They were suddenly swinging through the streets of New York until they reached their destination: the clock tower. He had tried to make this as perfect as possible. There was a blanket laid out, cute pillows, a nice view...and he wasn't talking about New York's skyline. He couldn't take his eyes off the beautiful blonde sitting right in front of him smiling.

"Wow. This is very impressive," She said as she observed her surroundings.

"Yeah?" Peter's eyes lit up. He was glad she liked it.

"Yes!" She exclaimed. "I mean, we're having a date on the clock tower! Its amazing!"

"Well, Spiderman made it possible."

She scooted closer to Peter. "He did, and I'll thank him later, but right now I want to spend time with Peter Parker."

Peter could feel his chest warm up. It was a sweet feeling he got when he was around her. Peter Parker has always been invisible while everybody praised and loved spiderman, but that wasn't the case with Gwen. She loved both, but he knew that she loved Peter Parker more and thats whats worth it to him. She loved his imperfections, geekiness, awkwardness, his smile, his laugh, his eyes, everything that everybody didn't care to see behind the mask. She loved HIM, and he loved her, too. He loved her more than he thought he was capable of loving.

He leaned in closer and cupped her face in his hands. His lips met hers. The kiss was slow and sweet. He slowly lowered her from her sitting position so he could follow. He started kissing her neck as one of his hands made its way towards her thighs and the other searched for her hand. Once he found it, their hands immediately intertwined. He caressed her exposed thigh, and his lips met hers once again. Her one free hand went to his hair. She suddenly broke the kiss and looked into his brown doe eyes. "I love you, Peter."

"I love you, too."

He was suddenly at the Oscorp tower. His spiderman suit was torn, he had no mask...oh and he was currently being choked by lizzy. At least thats what he called doc...aka the scientist who decided it was a magnificent idea to turn himself into a lizard and the whole world as well. He heard gun shots being fired. The teenage mutant ninjas' cousin, aka lizzy, let go of Peter from the shock and pain of the bullets.

"He's not alone," said Captain Stacy. He looked...badass...as usual.

The scene changed again. He was running desperatley towards something.

_Everyday, for as long as I can remember, my father has left every morning and put a badge on his chest and strapped a gun to his hip._

He heard Gwen's worried voice as he ran. He finally saw who he was looking for. Captain Stacy was on the floor and blood covered his abdominal area like a blanket.

_And everday, for as long as I can remember, I haven't known if he was gonna make it home._

Her voice taunted him as he approached the Captain. No. This couldn't be happening. This couldn't be happening.

Memories started flashing as Captain Stacy died in front of him.

_You're gonna make enemies._

Memories of Gwen, his aunt, his uncle flashed.

_People will get hurt._

He was knocking on Gwen's bedroom window.

_Sometimes people closest to you._

Gwen was hugging him in the school hall after she found out about the death of Peter's uncle.

_So I want you to promise me something okay?_

Gwen opened her window. He got beautiful damaged flowers out of his backpack.

_Leave._

Gwen hit the lizard in order to get Peter free of it's grip. The lizard approached her and she backed away in fear.

_Gwen._

He was kissing Gwen on the terrace. The scene changed to them arguing on the phone for her to get out of the Oscorp tower.

_Out of it._

His last sentence echoed and the memories kept flooding in. He felt his heart and head pounding. He felt like he couldn't breathe. He couldn't breathe.

* * *

Peter jolted awake and quickly gained his balance again. He was close to falling off the edge of a twenty story building. He noticed how short he was of breath. Crap. He had one of those dreams again. He burried his face in his hands to try not to scream. After a few moments he looked back up at the skyline. It was a nice navy blue color and-

WAIT

NAVY BLUE?!

NO!

_SHIT!_

He quickly got his back pack next to him and searched for his phone. Once he found it, he checked the time.

9:28pm

He closed his eyes and made a face of frustration. He promised Gwen he would go to dinner with her and her family at 8:30. He was an hour late! _I don't even think you can call that late!_ He basically stood them up! He couldve sworn it was 6:30 when he took his nap! But no! He took a nap for 3 fucking hours! He was still gonna go to the restaurant, and if he didn't find them there, he would go to her house. He owed an apology big time.

* * *

He entered through the fancy glass double doors. He heard a lot of clicking noises and people talking and murmuring. There was a receptionist that eyed him from head to toe. He couldn't blame her. He wore his casual old clothes to one of the most fancy restaurants of Manhattan, but he had no time to stop by his house. He was late enough as it is. He would call Gwen, but his phone decided it would be a great idea to die on him.

"Sir, how may I help you?" the receptionist said hesitantly.

"Hi," Peter said awkwardly. "I have a reservation."

"Umm," the blonde receptionist gave him a look. "Name, please."

"Stacy..."

She looked down at the list and her brows furrowed. "There must be a mistake," She looked back up at Peter. "The Stacy's already checked in."

"Yeah, um, Im their guest but I was a little late... Are they still here?" Peter was hoping the answer was 'yes'.

"Yes, they are. They have not checked out."

Peter let out a breath. He felt like a big boulder was lifted off his back.

"Great!" Peter started walking past the booth but the woman stopped him.

She gave him a fake smile. "Wait here, please." She walked off into the the part of the restaurant that was filled with tables. She was probably gonna go notify the Stacy's that there was a weird looking teen that claimed that he was their guest. He sighed.

In a few moments she came back, but she wasn't alone. Gwen was beside her.

She pursed her lips when she saw Peter.

"Gwen-" Peter started to apologize but Gwen interrupted him.

"Come on." She extended her hand and Peter took it. She intertwined her fingers and after a few moments so did he. She never failed to surprise him. He was surprised she even decided to still let him join.

But she didn't lead him to the table where her family was sitting. She led them to an empty hallway that lead to the restrooms.

"Are you okay?" She immediately asked him. Now he really felt like an asshole. She was probably thinking off all these bad things that happened to him when in reality he was just SLEEPING.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," he quickly answered so she could stop worrying. She sighed in relief.

"What happened?" She asked.

Peter ran his fingers through his hair. She moved closer to him.

"Is everything okay, Peter?"

He cupped her face and looked into her eyes. "Yes. Im okay. I really am. Im so sorry about all of this."

She slightly smiled and put one of her hands over his and detached it from her cheek. She intertwined her fingers with his.

"I think you're hungry. Your stomach has been growling this whole time."

Peter chuckled.

"Come on. We'll talk about this later." She said with a grin.

They were still holding hands when they got to the table. Gwen's mom and brothers smiled when they saw them approach.

"Peter," Gwen's mom greeted him. "You made it!"

Peter sat down next to Gwen and across from her mom.

"Im so sorry im this late!" He immediately started to apologize.

She smiled genuinely at him. "Its okay, Peter. Gwen tells me you have a complicated life, and I understand if somethings don't go the way you planned."

He glanced at Gwen then at her mom and returned the smile. They were both so alike. Not only in the looks but in their personality. They were forgiving, understanding-

"And I must say," Gwen's mom interrupted his thoughts with a playful voice. "Your wardrobe was an excellent choice." He chuckled at her sarcasm.

They're alike in that too. They have a sense of humor.

"Yup," Peter responded. "Seems like the receptionist loved it as well." They all chuckled.

Turns out that Gwen and her family had not ordered food until about nine since they were waiting for Peter for so long. The food had taken about half an hour to be served that when he got here, they were barely halfway finished with their meals. He noticed how well he got along with Gwen's family. They laughed, cracked jokes, and ate without awkwardness.

He was halfway through with his meal when he heard screams and roars coming from outside the restaurant. Gwen's eyes immediatley shot to Peter. She quickly put her hand on top of his.

"Peter," she pleaded. He knew she was saying to not go out there.

"Oh my goodness," Gwen's mom exclaimed. "Whats all the commotion?"

Everybody in the restaurant started to get alarmed. Peter stood up, and as soon as he did, so did Gwen.

"Where are you guys going?!" Her mom exclaimed. "I need to go to the restroom." Peter quickly looked for an explanation.

"Umm," Gwen tried to look for one as well, but failed. What could she say? 'Ill go with you!'? No. Thats just weird.

"Peter," Gwen gave up on an excuse. "Please be careful." They all looked at them in confusion.

"People might break into the restaurant," She added so she could be in the clear. "Its dangerous."

Peter looked into her blue orbs. He remembered his dream and his promise at this very instance. "Which is why I have to do this." He quickly left and Gwen sat back down. She didn't know why, but she had a really bad feeling about tonight. Yes, she always feared him getting hurt, but this time it was different. It seemed like this time, she might actually lose Peter.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! It was very "The Amazing Spiderman" movie influenced! I know that this chapter wasn't much but its actually very important for the next one! Now the next one will be very exciting! I promise!**

**Please review if you like this story!**


End file.
